1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device and a method of forming a film capable of properly forming a predetermined film pattern on a large-sized substrate.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, methods using a photolithographic technique and a dry or wet etching technique have been used for forming wiring lines on a substrate. However, since equipment for the photolithograph and the etching is expensive, and a large amount of money is required to invest in the equipment. Further, since the methods have a long process and a number of control items, cost increase is inevitable in terms of yielding percentage and management. In addition, since a large quantity of resist, resist developing liquid, resist peeling liquid, etching liquid (etching gas) are required in manufacturing, waste liquid (waste gas) resulting from these liquid may harm environment. In case that holes or grooves are formed in a substrate, covering a resist is difficult to achieve, whereby it is difficult to form a pattern having a high density. To solve the above-described problems, a method of forming a film by using a mask has been proposed (for example, see JP-A-10-41069).
In the method of forming a film disclosed in JP-A-10-41069, a mask is made of a ferromagnetic material, and the mask is brought into close contact with a substrate by a magnetic force. However, since the ferromagnetic material can be manufactured with a lower accuracy than a silicon material, a mask for forming complex film patterns such as circuit wiring lines cannot be obtained.